


The Good Old Days Before Our Shadow Falls

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Angst and Feels, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: This two chapter story is about what was good and what was made evil through the portal.





	The Good Old Days Before Our Shadow Falls

They looked so happy up on the stage together, with the red curtains, and the wooden floor on their feet elevated above the audience. They were both so happy. Maxwell with his assistant, Charlie, with her red rose in black hair. Both were beautiful.

He wanted to impress the world with his magic, and many already were. Most just loved seeing the two happy on stage.

For some, they thought Maxwell wanted more happiness among his audience.

Charlie was just happy to be with Maxwell as an assistant and as a friend . . . oh who was she kidding? Maxwell was beautiful and wonderful to be with and work with. How she hoped to her dearest to keep him close, let the magic ring between them.

Maxwell was preparing for what he said was his greatest performance of his career.

Charlie watched him prepare his spells, a smile on his face. He looked over at Charlie and walked over to her. "I think we're ready to test this before our show. Before we take our break . . . together."

With smiles on their faces, they took the stage together and started the last performance with a full audience.

He started on his trick, swirling his hands.

A black hand grabbed onto his hand, pulling him into the book, his head slamming against the pages, pulling him into the depth of the pages. The black hands extended to the others in the audience.

* * *

Maxwell woke up to find Charlie beside him, still asleep and in the depth of darkness.

He sat up, looking around at the darkness. 'We need to find shelter or make a fire quickly,' he thought to himself and stood up.

Once he came back with firewood, Charlie was gone.

"Charlie?" Maxwell called out. He dropped the firewood on the ground. He started walking into the darkness. He was suddenly grabbed from the darkness and pulled in, going miles per hours, wind flowing through his hair and hitting his face.

He slammed into a chair and was trapped in the seat, not being able to move, his arms trapped to the seat. A music box started playing a song. Maxwell sighed, sitting down, waiting patiently for a captor to come, to release him, or to torture him.


End file.
